Beautiful
by SparklingBoobs
Summary: Bella doesn't have a choice when she goes to live with Charlie. She continues to battle with herself over her past. Can the man that cares the most help? C/B Ed/Es J/A Em/R - M for a reason!  OFFICIALLY ON HIATUS FOR A MONTH! SORRY!
1. New Kids

A/N: This is my FIRST Bella/Carlisle Twiddle. I don't know if I plan on FINISHING it but… I will write a few chapters before I even decide to post it. So if you are reading this then there is more to come SOON.

**WARNING:**** Contains the following-**

_**Lemons, violence, adult language, adult content, dark humor, etc.**_

If you have a weak heart, you might not want to read this.

**-M**

**Beautiful**Chapter One: New Kids

Bella Swan's Point of View;

I sighed before I got out of the car, quickly putting on a fake smile before Charlie could see me. It had been a few months since my mother and I talked about how it would be best if I lived with my dad for a while. I lived in Forks my entire life and I was happy for the most part. I mean, don't get my wrong, this town is small and there is nothing to do, but I always had my family and a couple of people I talked to at school. I grabbed the last of my bags and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Bella." She smiled at me but it didn't reach her eyes. I smiled weakly back.

"Love you too, Mom." I closed the car door and as I walked up to the door of my new home, I heard her car door close and the gravel of the driveway crunch as she drove away.

"Bella!" Charlie opened the door before I could even knock and wrapped me in an awkward hug. I love my Dad. Really. We just don't have anything in common…

"Hi, Ch- Dad." I quickly corrected myself. I tried to give him a smile but I hope he didn't realize it was impossible for me.

"Oh! Let me get those for you, Bells." He said as he took my bags and started towards the stairs. I followed behind him, being careful not to trip going up the stairs. He set my bags down by the closet and put his hands in his pockets. I glanced over at him and saw him shift his weight from each foot nervously.

"Umm…" he started, "Do you want pizza for dinner?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Please tell me that you haven't been eating pizza all week." I said, knowing the answer anyway.

He grinned sheepishly and I gave him a small smile. "Go ahead and order pizza, Dad. I will go grocery shopping tomorrow and then I am making you dinner every night okay? You can't keep eating that junk!"

He chuckled softly as he walked over and patted my shoulder, "Its good to have you back, Bella…" He said. Charlie wasn't one to be so emotional. It shocked me and I am sure he saw it on my face because he coughed and mumbled something about going downstairs to call the pizza place.

I playfully rolled my eyes and gave a crooked smile. Charlie would never change. And that is something I loved about him. He was always the same. A constant in my life. People around me were constantly changing and I didn't like it. It made me feel out of

control.

About an hour later I was finishing up the dishes while Charlie walked into the den to finish watching his game. I headed back up the stairs and started unpacking. It was past midnight before I finished and I was happy that it was Saturday so I could sleep in tomorrow and get things done around here.

I flopped down on my bed and sighed. I pulled my knees to my chest and curled into a ball. I squeezed my eyes shut trying not to think of why I am even in this situation.

_The water was still as I stood in the pool next to Phil._

"_How many glasses have you had?" I asked slightly concerned. I knew that if he drank too much, Mom was going to be upset and there would be a fight. _

_He gave me a reassuring smile and downed the rest of his glass filling it back up with ice and his Jim Beam mixed with Pepsi. "This will be the fourth." He said. _

_He was standing so close that I could smell the alcohol on his breath. It made me wiggle my nose in disgust. I had tasted it before. It was strong and didn't taste good at all._

"_I don't see how you drink that." I said as I eyed the glass with disgust. He just chuckled softly and took another sip before setting it on the stand next to the pool. We continued to just stand by the side of the pool and look around at the night sky. It was a surprisingly clear night in Forks and pretty warm considering it was close to the end of summer._

_Phil and I were always in the pool at night. It was our thing. He taught me how to swim and float. We were really close. I considered him my best friend and step-dad even though he hadn't married my mother yet. _

_A few hours later, I was trying to fall asleep in bed but it was useless. I sighed and lay on my stomach. I heard a creak as the door opened. _

"_Bella? You awake?" I heard Phil whisper._

_I turned to look at him and he gave me a small smile. I smiled back and whispered back._

"_Yeah," I sighed, "Can't sleep…"_

"_Me either."_

_He sat on the edge of my bed and gently started rubbing my back. His fingers went under the hem of my shirt, his fingers gently brushing over my skin, tickling me. I shifted, a little uncomfortable._

_He continued until I finally sat up, scooting away a little. _

"_Want to go watch a movie?" He asked. I shrugged and we went into the living room to see Mom sleeping in her chair with the TV on one of her documentary shows._

_He shrugged at the sight of her and went into his room. He went over to his side of the bed and went to lay down. I mimicked his actions, laying on my mother's side. _

_Halfway through the movie, I felt him breaking heavily. I opened my eyes that I hadn't realized closed. They were heavy with sleep but I suddenly felt awake when I his hand pushed the back of my neck down to his lap. _

"_Bella…" he breathed. He reeked of alcohol and I could feel my heart pound in my chest._

"_Phil, what the he-" I was cut off by feeling something hard and hot in my mouth. I almost gagged at the taste. I went to pull away. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks as I realized what was happening._

_I heard him grunt, his body hot as I thrusts his hips up, pushing his member further into my mouth, his hand forcing my head up and down. His strength seemed unwavering. _

_Finally I felt him tense and all his movements stop as something hot and liquid filled my mouth. I didn't know what to do. I held it in my mouth but he wouldn't let me pull my head back. I swallowed the contents that filled my mouth with disgust._

_He let me go. I coughed, trying to catch my breath. He smiled at me and then rolled onto his side away from me and I could feel his soft snores. _

_I felt sick. I ran to the bathroom, trying to punk but it wouldn't come back up. I sobbed silently to myself as I brushed my teeth until my tongue was completely raw. _

_The following morning I walked into the kitchen where Renee was drinking coffee. "Mom… I need to tell you something…"_

I lay sobbing in my pillow as I remember our talk about how they had been having a bad sex life. That was his defense? It angered me to no end. I didn't want my mom to leave him though. He made her happy… I just didn't expect them to get married and leave to Arizona a month later. I love my mom and I miss her. But sometimes it is just hard. I feel disgusting. No matter how much I convince myself that I forgave him, I will never forget. I will always have the scar his has given me; the fear of men. Sure I have guy friends, but I don't really trust anyone anymore.

I sighed as I cried all my tears out and kicked off my jeans and covered up. I was going to have a busy day tomorrow.

❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤

I woke up fairly early but late enough that by the time I got down stairs, there was a note on the table from Charlie saying that he had gone fishing with Billy. I walked and groaned around the house, trying to wake up and get into a routine.

In about an hour I was fed, showered, and dressed in jeans and a band T along with my Chucks. My hair didn't like me today so I put it up in a messy bun.

I grabbed the grocery money on the table Charlie had left for me and grabbed my wallet and keys. It was cloudy but it wasn't raining I noted as I made my way over to my truck.

The engine roared to life as I turned the key in the ignition. I made my way to the grocery store, taking the back roads so I would get there sooner. I tried to focus on something. _Anything. _But sadly, there was nothing much in my life to be excited about.

I was just painfully plain and ordinary. I had nightmares, but who doesn't? Sure, I am clumsy, shy, quiet, and I read a lot. Uhh… Wait, what was the point of this?

_Urg. Come on Bella. You need to think POSITIVE. _I reminded myself. _Hmm… Okay never mind. What should I make for dinner…?_

For the rest of the drive I was silently thinking of things to get from the grocery store. Once I got out the truck, I heard two women talk to each other next to their cars.

"Yes, apparently they moved in yesterday." One said.

"Oh yes! The new doctor and his children." The other commented back.

_A new doctor? And kids? I wonder if any of them were my age. I might see them at school… _I thought and just shrugged the thoughts away.

Two hours later I had a ton of groceries, bringing them into the house. It was barely noon when I finished. I made myself something for lunch and went up to my room to lay down and read some. I was a little mad at myself for finishing my homework Friday since now I have nothing to do.

I sighed as I took a bite of my sandwich and opened up the tattered book of _Withering Heights_ and started reading.

❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤

Finally it was Monday. I groaned as I rolled out of bed and got ready for school. I went through my normal routine, making sure I had everything I needed for school. I grabbed my bag and stumbled down the stairs a little.

"Morning, Bella." Charlie said as he looked up from the morning newspaper and sipped his coffee.

"Morning, Dad." I said and made myself a quick bowl of cereal. I was halfway done when Charlie looked at me and said, "You look nice."

It took me by surprise really. I looked down at my outfit. I was just wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a Shinedown Band T along with my Chucks and my hair pulled back in a messy bun again.

"Uhh… Thanks?" I said but it came out more as a question. Charlie grumbled a little and hid his face behind the newspaper once again.

"Are you going to try and impress the new kids?" he asked.

I almost choked on my cereal at the random question. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The new kids. They are the Cullens. Don't know much about them. I just know that Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them all. They are all going to attend your school." He explained.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

A few minutes later I finished and grabbed my stuff. I waved goodbye to Charlie and made my way out to my truck to head to school. As soon as I pulled in I saw a shiny silver Volvo and an enormous Jeep parked next to each other. I parked on the other side of the Volvo and got out of the car. It was sprinkling a little bit but I didn't really care.

I hopped out and slammed the truck door. I was ten minutes early and noticed that there were still people in the Volvo. I didn't pay attention as I walked to my locker, getting the things that I needed for my next class.

The day went by slow and I breathed a sigh of relief when the lunch bell rang. I walked into the cafeteria and noticed five gorgeous people sitting at a table. They already had their food but they were just picking at it.

_Huh… I hate it too, but hell, I'm hungry._ I thought as I went into the line and just grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of orange juice. I sat down at my regular table when I wanted to be alone. It was a table in the back but I could still see the new kids. I was surprised no one had come up to them yet.

I ate my lunch in peace but kept trying to steal glances at them. They were all just completely gorgeous. There was a huge dude who's muscles looks like they could kill if you just poked them. He was sitting close to a beautiful blonde who looked like she had just stepped out of a magazine. Then there was a lean boy with blonde hair. He seemed nervous but then I kept noticing a small pixie like girl patting his knee as if to soothe him. Last, there was a tall lean yet muscular boy with bronze hair. I was jealous of their looks. They all looked like gods and yet they kept to themselves. They could rule the school if they wanted!

Were they all related but adopted as blood brother and sisters? They all had the same eye color. Like a light topaz. As I glanced up from my sandwich I noticed the pixie girl and the bronze haired boy were staring at me. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and I quickly lowered my eyes. I popped the last bite of my sandwich in my mouth and chewed it as I gathered up my trash. I dumped my try and noticed that the pixie girl was talking to the bronze haired boy but he kept staring at me. I felt my cheeks flush once more as I left the cafeteria and away from his gaze.

I went to my locker and heard the warning bell. I quickly gathered my books and dashed to class. Looking over to my seat, I saw the one thing I hadn't expected all day.

The bronze haired boy sitting in the usually vacant seat next to me.

"Ah! Bella, meet your new lab partner for the year." The teacher said as he saw me enter, "Edward Cullen."

_Shit._

❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤

Edward Cullen's Point of View;

_HA! Oh my god. So this is what Alice wouldn't tell me. _I thought. _So this is the famous girl we have heard since we decided we were going to move to Forks. Damn girl. I can't read her thoughts!_

I felt saw my cell phone flash with a new message just as _Bella_ come over and sat next to me. I scooted my chair a little ways away from her and opened my phone to see a text message from Alice.

You aren't going to hurt her. Get to know her. She's going to see Carlisle today. ;) –A

I smirked at the phone snapped it shut just as the teacher walked out of the classroom to get copies of a worksheet he forgot in the teacher's lounge.

I looked over at this _Bella_ and I had to admit. She was beautiful. Her name suited her. I just couldn't believe Alice's vision.

_A girl with long brown hair in soft curls was curled up on Carlisle's couch in his study. They sat in front of the fire place, her feet in his lap as she read a book. He started rubbing her feet and she looked up from the book and smiled happily at him._

_He leaned over and whispered, "Bella…" and gave her a long kiss on the lips. _

It flashed back in my mind. Alice was ecstatic as was I. The rest of the family knows a little but not everything. All anyone knows is that big things awaited us in Forks.

Alice and I waited and wondered if maybe this girl was Carlisle's mate? But the more we thought about it, the more we worried because she is _human_. If she was, would she feel the pull us vampires feel when we find our mates?

Alice and Jasper were married as was Emmett and Rosalie. But Carlisle was alone. He turned Esme but for me. I was in love with her and she was in so much pain. I loved her from the moment I saw her. Though she was in her thirties and I was still 17, I still loved her. Even if Carlisle would have to borrow her to make it look like he was the one married to her.

Carlisle. My best friend. Brother. Father. My maker. I owed him everything. He has given me everything I could ever want from this life. And now that I knew he might find his mate here, there is nothing I wouldn't do to make him happy with her.

I turned to face the girl next to me. Her cheeks were flushed pink and she was taking out her textbook and notebook along with her pen. I smirked a little when she flipped through her notebook, seeing that it was completely covered in notes.

_Oh yeah… A total nerd. Definitely Carlisle's type._

"Hi." I said as I leaned my elbow on the desk, allowing my head to fall in my hand as I looked at her.

She stopped flipping through the pages of her note book as she looked up at me. "Uh… Hi." She said.

I gave her a crooked smile and offered her my free hand, "I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

She looked at my hand and then into my eyes as she slowly reached out her hand and shook mine in a greeting manner.

"Isabella. But call me Bella. Oh uh… Swan." She added her last name. I could tell she was nervous but I kept a smile on my face when she pulled back her hand, tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

"Well, _Bella Swan_," I emphasized, "I don't mean to be rude but… Do I scare you?" I asked chuckling a little.

She raised an eyebrow and then playfully rolled her eyes. "_No._" she emphasized right back, "I just get nervous when meeting new people." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. _Urg! I wish I knew what she was thinking._

By that time the teacher came in and started teaching. I wasn't really paying attention but I was trying to think of some things that Carlisle might like to know about her. What do you ask someone you _just _met?

The teacher handed out worksheets to everyone saying to work with our partners until the end of class. I looked down at the sheet and smirked. Way too easy. I wonder if Bella would be able to do it. I looked over at her and just about started busting out laughing when Bella was almost finished.

"You're smart." I commented.

"Huh?" She looked up from her worksheet. I simply pointed to her almost finished work. A small blush reached her cheeks. "Oh, uh… I guess so." She shrugged, "I have a lot of free time so I read and study sometimes. But it isn't that hard if you read the chapter."

I snickered as she went back to her work and completed it in less than five minutes. There were still fifteen minutes until class ended. I took this change to talk to her some more.

She was pulling out a think tattered copy of _Withering Heights_ and I smiled. One of Carlisle's favorites.

"_Withering Heights_?" I asked nodding towards the book. A small blush came to her cheeks once again and she nodded.

"Its one of my favorites." I nodded in approval.

"So uhh…" I started. What the hell was that game Alice would play? "Oh! Lets pay twenty questions Bella." I said, my crooked smile showing.

She rolled her eyes and closed her book, setting it back down on the table. "Okay, you first." She said.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked. Simple yet possibly handy later.

She laughed a little and shook her head. "It changes from day to day. But I guess I would have to say… Topaz."

She blushed and I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"It's the color of you and your brother's and sister's eyes." She said shyly. "I have never seen such an eye color. Interesting really." She shrugged.

It went on like that back and forth. By the end, I learned that she liked the color topaz today, her favorite author was Jane Auston, loved Italian food, favorite morning drink was orange juice, liked lilies, cooking, and reading. As far as I could tell she was a nice girl.

The only thing that bothered me was that Jasper said that he could feel depression off of her. I don't know. She didn't seem depressed while talking with me.

The bell rang and jumped up from my seat, waiting for Bella. She fumbled with her things a little and then made her way out of the classroom.

"What class do you have next?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Gym." She groaned.

"Not fun?" I laughed.

She glared in front of her and said harshly, "I fall down a lot."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Hey! Its not funny!" she fumed. It only made me want to laugh harder but I tried to keep my composure. _Tried._

"Yeah, yeah. All laughs because Bella is the clumsiest person alive." She waved her arms above her head dramatically while we walked down the halls. I almost didn't notice all the kids looking in our direction.

She seemed relaxed around me when we talked. She was easy to talk to. I found her odd. Usually humans don't come near us. We're usually alienated. But she acts as if I am just another boy. That and I can't read her mind. Pisses me off. Of course, Carlisle would find a mate with the one mind I can't read. Typical.

"Well, Alice is in gym next too." I smiled, "Maybe she can help you out."

"Alice?" She asked.

"My sister." I explained.

"Super model or pixie?" She asked as we reached the gym doors. I almost laughed out loud.

"Pixie." I chuckled.

She smiled and waved, "Well, I guess I will see you later, Edward."

"Bye Bella." I smiled back and headed off to my next class. I could already tell that everyone was going to love Bella Swan.

A/N: I know it was kind of short, but I am most likely going to post another tomorrow. Just tell me how you like it so far and I might revise this and make it so that the second chapter is part of the first. I promise though, Carlisle is in the next chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

**-M**


	2. Accident Prone

**A/N: Here is the second chapter just as I promised. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight. Duh.**

**-M**

BeautifulChapter Two: Accident Prone

Bella Swan's Point of View;

I stepped into gym and noticed the pixie girl talking to Coach Clapp. _I wonder if she is as nice as her brother…_ I thought to myself as I walked straight into the locker room. I grabbed the uniform from the locker and went to one of the bathroom stalls.

I hated changing in front of people. I mean, I guess I was skinny. I had a flat stomach but I was horribly pale. My breasts weren't very big either. I guess I just wasn't comfortable with people seeing my body.

When I walked out of the stall I almost walked right into the pixie haired girl known as _Alice_.

"Hello, Bella!" she said in a sing song voice. She instantly wrapped me into a hug and kissed my cheek.

Needless to say, I was stunned. "Um… Hi?" I said back, awkwardly patting her back in the hug until she pulled back.

"Oh! I'm Alice. Edward didn't tell you about me?" She looked a little hurt.

"Uh… I mean, he told me you had this class with me…" I didn't know why but I was trying to think of something to defend and help Edward.

A teasing grin spread on her face and I relaxed a little when she said, "Don't worry, Bella! I was just picking on you. Come on! We're playing basketball today!"

As soon as the words _basketball_ left her mouth, I wasn't relaxed anymore. I groaned and Alice let out a musical giggle before she slipped her arm in mine and led me out to gym.

For someone so small, she sure could play basketball. She made every shot. I was just glad that Coach Clapp was letting up shoot baskets today instead of actually playing the game. Some of the girls looked at me and laughed when I would miss. This of course just made me blush and loose focus causing me to miss once again.

"Bel-!" I turned my head to hear Alice's voice but before I could respond, I felt the familiar feeling of a basketball except it hit me right on the head. I heard something make a sickening crunch as I fell and then felt my head hit the hard floor. The last thing I saw was a blurry pixie like figure standing over me.

❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤

Carlisle Cullen's Point of View;

It was my first day in Forks Hospital and already I was having nurses try to hide their glances and ogling. _Try_. I would just give them a friendly smile in return. I remember Edward doing the same thing in Alaska. I bit back a chuckle as I recalled how the poor girl fainted.

I sat in my office finishing some paperwork at a human pace since I didn't have much to do today. I fixed a few scraped knees and come people with the flu. It was close to the end of my children's school day and I was expecting a call from one of them to let me know how things had gone.

I heard a nurse down the hall, "We have a girl named Alice Cullen requesting her father to treat a girl named," a pause as I heard the rustling of papers most likely the file, "Isabella Swan."

I instantly tensed. Had one of them lost control? Was is Jasper? Did they experience a singer like Emmett? I braced myself for the worst situation possible as I walked out of my office casually and towards the nurse.

"Oh! Dr. Cullen," she waved me over. I gave a small smile and heard her heart rate increase, "Your daughter is in room 215A with a patient named Isabella Swan."

I nodded calmly as she handed the file and I read it over as I walked down the hall and into the room. So apparently she had a broken finger and hit her head. I looked up from the file and opened my mouth to speak to Alice but no words followed.

I just stared down at the brown haired beauty before me on the hospital bed. Her hair was in a messy bun, a few strands over her flushed cheeks. Her hands were resting just under her breasts which caused me to noticed how perfectly they rose and fell with each breath she took. The way she was positioned on the bed caused her shirt to ride up a little but just enough to see her smooth creamy white skin. Her jeans hugged her in all the right ways. And her scent. Oh God, she smelt like freesias and strawberries. I had all I could do not to run over to her and inhale her scent.

The sound of Alice clearing her throat for no reason snapped me out of my staring. If I could have blushed I would have. My daughter just caught me ogling at a teenage girl half my supposed age.

I looked over at Alice and she just gave me a knowing look. Ah yes. I knew that look. She had, had a vision that she didn't tell me about.

"What happened Alice?" I asked trying to act as if nothing just happened.

Alice gave me a look but let it go as she said, "We were in gym and when she went to shoot, the ball bounced back off the rim and hit her in the side of the head just under the temple. She fell on her hand. I heard a finger break." I nodded, allowing her to continue as I walked over to Bella's bed side, looking her over once again, scribbling notes in her file, "When she hit the floor I heard her head hit the floor. Before I could get to her, she was already passed out cold."

She finished with an unneeded sigh and I gave her a small smile. "Carlisle…" She began, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"You feel a pull to her." It wasn't a question. I nodded and I let my hands run through her hair, checking head to make sure she didn't have a concussion.

"Did you have a vision, Alice?" I asked quietly enough so that only she could hear me. She nodded.

"She's yours, Carlisle." This made me freeze.

"But she is just a child!" I said, looking at her now.

"But she is yours." Alice gave me a smile and her eyes held a twinkle when she knew something she wasn't telling me. I sighed. I would have to handle this delicately.

She was _human_. But she was more beautiful than any woman I had ever seen in my three hundred and sixty three years of living. I could feel my non-beating heart swell with affection as I looked down at this creature before me.

I was alone for so long. Is it really possible that I could be in love with a human? Now? Why was I fighting this? I had always wanted to find my mate and now I am debating it?

My thoughts were in a mix and I had to shake my head to get them to stop. I had to treat her. Her finger was probably in pain so I gave her a shot to numb the pain in her obvious broken finger. It was bruised and bent a little funny. I jerked it in place and was surprised she hadn't woken up yet. She must of hit her head hard.

Just as I was bandaging her finger, I heard her mumble in her sleep, "Seriously," she grabbed her my hand that was bandaging her finger and curled up to it, "Now is not the time for flippie floppies…"

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Alice was in the corner laughing hysterically. I looked down at Isabella to see that she had my hand tightly curled into hers. I felt the heat from her body and I tried not to loose my senses as her scent filled around me. Suddenly I heard her heart rate pick up and her breathing change. She was waking up. She turned towards me and let her eyes flutter open.

Once she got a look at me though she jumped and covered her mouth to stop from yelping in shock.

"Shh Isabella." I cooed, trying to sooth her as I pushed her back against the bed, going back to finish bandaging her finger, "You're in a hospital. I'm Dr. Cullen. I am going to make sure you are well, alright?" I gave her a charming smile and heard her heart race.

A blush came to her face as she noticed she was still holding onto my hand. She winced in pain and groaned as she raised her free hand on her head and I gave her a sympathetic look. I quickly finished her finger and went to check her head.

"Uhh… Sorry about- well, you know…" She said. I gave her a questioning look knowing exactly what she was talking about. "I mean the hand, uh.. Thing…" She looked up at me then, her bottom lip in between her teeth, a small blush on her cheeks. I had never seen anything so gorgeous. I stopped breathing as I took a mental snap shot of her right there.

"Wait a minute…" She started and leaned a little closer to me, looking in to my eyes as if trying to find something. "Dr. Cullen?" She asked. "Oh. My. God." She said each word carefully.

She was making me nervous, not something I easily felt. Though since I laid eyes on Bella, I hadn't felt anything like this before. She looked over to Alice now who had stopped her giggling and gave her a questioning look as I noticed that I was too.

"Is your whole family model or something? Come on!" She exclaimed and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. This caused a booming laugh from the door way and Isabella to jump in surprise.

I gave a small chuckle as I noticed Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper all entered the room. Edward gave me the same knowing look Alice had once she saw me.

Suddenly Jasper and Edward started laughing. I looked at them and then Isabella who was looking at Emmett with terror in her eyes. Apparently Emmett got the idea of what was happening and started flexing. He took a few poses and made a few, "Oh yeah's!" as he did so.

We all looked at Isabella who then started giggling and then her giggling turned into hysterical laughter until she couldn't breathe and tears were running down her eyes. "Isabella?" I asked, "What's wrong?" My voice sounded panicked even to me.

She looked at me still laughing and then pointed to Emmett raising her arms poking her nonexistent muscles and then choked out the words, "marshmallow" and "bear". Even Rosalie was laugh at this point until she rolled her eyes and smacked Emmett in the back of the head.

"You need to calm down now, Isabella." I turned her towards me as her laughter died down to giggles. She nodded, trying to hold back her giggles by biting her lip but her chest still shook in laughter.

I smiled at her and ran my fingers through her hair as if pushing her head back but I let my finger linger probably longer than necessary. She let out a sigh and I felt her relax under my touch. "You're cold." She noted. I gave her a small smile and gave her a small apology.

"No need to apologize. It feels nice." She said and closed her eyes, letting me run my fingers through her hair a few more times. I noticed her wince when I would poke and prod on the side of her head.

"Tender?" I asked. She gave a sheepish smile. "I can give you some medicine to take care of the pain." I informed her.

I pulled my hands away from her head and went to write something down in her file. Then I smelt something all too familiar.

Alice spoke up and said just quiet enough for us to hear, "Hold your breath!" she hissed.

I didn't have to but I looked over to Isabella and noticed blood was trickling out of her ear. She looked at us all in question and then as if someone had hit her in the face, she stopped moving. Her face turned a small shade of green and I could see the beads of sweat form across her forehead. I felt her and her skin was clammy. Suddenly she closed her eyes and was unconscious once again.

"Edward, get everyone out of here." I said calmly. Alice came over to me and put her tiny hand on my shoulder, "Bella is Edward's singer." She informed me and then left the room.

I looked down at the angel that lay before me and only one word passed through my thoughts.

_Shit_.

A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know its short but I kind of wanted it to be a Carlisle chapter. Another chapter will be up tomorrow most likely. REVIEW.

**-M**


	3. Death by Basketball

A/N: Yeah, I know. I didn't post yesterday. BUT I WAS BUSY. And so here it is. Enjoy.

**-M**

Beautiful

**Chapter Three: Death by Basketball**

Carlisle's Point of View;

I was constantly checking up on Isabella during my time in the hospital. Once I realized she had a concussion from the blood coming out of her ear, I took every necessary precaution. Once I was satisfied that everything was fine, I allowed my children to come back and visit Bella.

_So she is your singer… I am very proud of you, son._ I thought, directing it at Edward. I heard his familiar foot steps walk out of Bella's room saying he would be back.

"Thank you, Dad." Edward said as he walked in step beside me. We walked through the scarce hospital hallways, turning into my office. I shut the door behind him and he leaned against the wall. I sat in my chair and turned towards him, running my fingers through my hair, taking an unneeded breath.

"She is a nice girl, Carlisle." Edward said, breaking the silence.

"Alice is sure she is the one?" I asked, a hit on disbelief in my voice. He gave me a stern nod. In one aspect I am thrilled to have finally found someone to love, but then again, it also terrified me. I let out a dark chuckle. Edward raised his brow in question.

"A human girl, terrifying a vampire…" I murmured while shaking my head, resting my elbows on my knees. Though these actions were unnecessary, I had grown accustom to them while trying to appear human incase anyone were to walk in.

Edward chuckled, "She is hiding something."

My head shot up, "What do you mean?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I can just tell. She seems happy but it looks as if it is just a mask. During lunch, Jasper said he could feel depression and embarrassment from her, but…" he paused, "We _were_ in a crowded lunch room with a bunch of hormonal teenagers."

_What about in the hospital room? What did she feel while in there? _I asked in my mind, knowing Edward would hear.

"Jasper said she felt relaxed when you were checking her head. It even looked like she was enjoying herself," he snickered. I gave him a glare but he continued, unfazed.

"But other than that we don't know much." I nodded in understanding. Before I could ask he said, "If you want I can befriend her and get to know her and let you know more about her…"

He smiled knowingly and I acted like I was thinking about his offer but we both knew I wouldn't turn him down on it. He pushed himself off the wall and walked his way over to me. He clapped his hand on my shoulder, "I'm happy for you, Carlisle."

"Thank you, Edward." I said as I stood and clapped his shoulder as well. Just then my office door opened and Emmett poked his head in.

"Yo, Dad? Uh…" He paused, "Bella is kind of freaking out in her room…"

"_WHAT?_" I exclaimed and ran human pace to Bella's room.

"No, NO, _NO_!" I heard Isabella yell, "There is no way in _hell_ I am going to spend three days in this hospital bed! Come on!"

Her cheeks were flushed and she had her arms crossed over her chest. She was glaring at the nurse and I tried to hold in my chuckle.

She sure has some fire behind that innocent blush… I heard Edward snicker once again as I waved the nurse away, "Don't worry. I'll handle this." I said politely and she mouthed a 'thank you'.

She didn't know just how much it was _my_ pleasure. I walked over to a fuming Isabella and stood next to her bedside.

"Isabella?" I began. Her blush rose again and she slowly tilted her head to look at me.

"Now, it is extremely important that you have doctor supervision during the next three days. The concussion you acquired is rather intense."

She sighed and huffed again. She looked away and I couldn't help but smile at her stubbornness. "Isabella?" I spoke again, a little softer and she raised her eyes to meet mine. I could get lost in those chocolate brown orbs for the rest of my existence.

"There is another option…" I began. I paused, judging her reaction before I continued, "There are some doctors here who use their house as an office. You would live in their house for those three days in your case and they would be there with you twenty-four, seven."

"But, I don't want to stay in a strangers house! I can't believe all of this because of an almost death by basketball!" She argued.

"You can pick the doctor." I said, ignoring Emmett's booming laughter. Though I didn't like the thought of her staying in another doctors house, I wanted her happy and comfortable. I could tell she didn't like the hospital… But if she left, then I wouldn't be able to check up on her as much as I wanted. I couldn't believe how much it saddened me just by the thought.

"Are you on the list?" she asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"He is!" Alice chimed in, "And you know we all live there with him! Oh, that is perfect, Bella. Yes! _Slumber party_!" She sang.

Isabella actually looked frightened and I couldn't help but chuckle. She looked over at me with those doe like eyes and a small blush came to her cheeks as she played with the hem of her blanket.

"I mean… I wouldn't want to be a burden…" She said almost too quiet for human ears.

"Nonsense!" Emmett boomed. "We'd love to have you over! Right, Eddie?"

Edward punched Emmett in the shoulder, "How many times have I told you _not_ to call me that?"

I turned my attention to Bella and she looked like she was waiting for my approval instead of the others. "I would be honored to have you in my home, Isabella." I said politely, but I knew that there was personal meaning behind my words. Suddenly it hit me that I am supposedly twice her age and that if I so call 'hit' on her, I might scare her off. I had to take this slow and delicately. I didn't want to scare off the single most important person in my existence.

Isabella let out of a sigh and gave me a small smile. "Thank you so much, Doctor Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle." I said and gave her my best smile. I saw her cheeks heat up again. Her blush was beautiful. It made me want to reach out and cup her cheek to feel her warmth but I had to control myself. Which was proving rather difficult around her.

"O-Okay…" She stammered, "Umm… When can we leave?"

"My shift ends in about ten minutes. I'll go get the release forms and get me things together." I said to her. I turned to Edward and said, "Call Esme and tell her we will be having a guest." Edward nodded and walked into the hall.

"Esme?" Isabella asked.

"My wife." I explained.

"Oh."

Jasper looked at Alice and Alice looked at Isabella with a raised brow. Once again, her blush betrayed her and I walked around the bed and out of the room telling them to order pizza for dinner. Alice opened her phone as I closed the door behind me.

"I can't believe you." Edward said, a cocky smile tugging at his lips.

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"You told her about Esme!" He gawked.

I let out a sigh and knew that it was a bad idea to mention Esme in front of Bella but she would have known sooner or later.

"You know, old man…" Edward began, ignoring my glare as he called me an old man, "I am going to have fun with this."

"What do you mean?" I asked as we walked through the hospital so I could get the paperwork and materials I would need for Isabella.

"How many times have you used _my_ wife for work and appearances?" He asked.

"Too many." I said, not knowing where this was going.

"Right. And now I am Bella's age. People wouldn't think twice if I called her _mine_." He snickered.

I stopped dead in my tracks, jealousy raging in me. I head Edward laugh beside me and then his hand on my shoulder. "Relax, _Dad_." He emphasized, "I have my girl."

I shook my head. _Sorry… I don't know why I reacted like that…_

Edward smiled his crooked grin and nodded. "Come on, old man. Time to bring home the newest Cullen."

❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤

Bella Swan's Point of View;

Wow. My first day living with Charlie and I am already in the hospital having to live in a house with the new kids for three days.

Oh shit! Charlie!

"Alice!" I said and she snapped her head up from her phone and walked over to the side of my bed.

"Alice, I am really sorry but I need to call Charlie and let him know where I am." I explained.

She let out a musical laugh and waved me away, "I already called him. He was here a few hours ago to see you but Dad assured him you would be safe."

"Hours…?" I furrowed my brow in confusion. How long was I here? "What time is it?"

"Almost nine." Jasper said. I looked over to him and tilted my head. That was the first time I had heard Jasper say something and it made me smile. He had such a southern drawl even for those two words.

"Where are you from, Jasper?" I asked, truly curious.

He gave me a small grin and nodded his head in a gentlemanly way, "Texas, ma'am."

I giggled and bounced on the bed where I was sitting. Alice was laughing in the chair at the foot of my bed and Jasper gave me an amused look. I didn't care. I had never heard someone talk that way except in the movies. It was fascinating!

"Say something else!" I said excitedly.

"Bella, you're going to be living with us for three days. You will hear plenty of Jasper." Alice chimed in, walking over to sit in Jasper's lap.

Whoa… What the hell?

Alice must have see confusion on my face when I looked between her and Jasper and laughed. "Oh, Bella. I'm sorry. I guess I forgot to tell you… Jasper and I are together. Emmett and Rose are together… Edward is- well, I'll let him explain."

I nodded my head in understanding. Wow. Kids in school are going to be disappointed.

Just then Dr. Cullen walked into the room with Edward and my breath hitched once I saw Doctor Cullen's face.

_Urg! It was just so unfair on how incredibly gorgeous he is… Am I sick? I should be thinking about Edward this way. Not his father. Oh God, I am going to be like one of those people you see on Jerry Springer…_

"We're going to go pick up the pizza and then meet you guys at home okay?" Emmett said as he escorted Rosalie out of the room.

"And Jasper and I are going to run to your house and pack your clothes. Anything you would like in particular?" She asked as she hopped down from Jasper's lap and bounced up to me.

I thought for a moment, "Just some band T's, jeans, and I have my shoes already," I paused looking down at my feet, "Oh, and my toiletries are in the bathroom. Just don't forget my pajamas okay? They are in the top drawer. They are just some sweats and an old baggy t-shirt."

Alice looked at my in horror. "Oh Bella…" She looked as if she was going to cry.

"Uh… What?"

"Do you know what this means?" She asked as I shook my head, "_SHOPPING_!"

My eyes got wide in horror as I looked around the room trying to seek help. "B-But… I _hate_ shopping!" I whined.

Carlisle chuckled and I looked up and glared at him, "You," I pointed at him, "Are not helping. Tell her I can't go because of my head!" I whispered the last part.

He gave me a smile and a wink that made my heart skip a beat. I felt the blush rise to my cheeks. "Sorry Alice. Bella won't be able to do any shopping for a while. She needs to be seen under my care." I felt his hand gently pat my knee, but when he moved his hand I almost whimpered at the loss of contact. Everywhere his hands went I could feel the tingle they left.

Alice huffed but didn't argue when she grabbed Jasper's hand and led his out of the hospital like Emmett did Rosalie not to long before them. I sighed and shook my head. I can't believe this. I've only known these people for the past few hours and now I am going to be living with them? Don't get me wrong, they seem nice but… In my head its telling me to run and never look back. But in my heart… I really want to stay and get to know them.

Edward must have noticed my distress because he grabbed my hand, "What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing. Just… Nothing." I said. Hell I couldn't even convince myself with my own words. Edward didn't press but I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to. I let out a sigh and began again, "I just don't understand…"

"Don't understand what, Isabella?" Carlisle this time asked.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well," Carlisle began, "Not only is it my obligation to the hospital, but you seem like a very sweet young lady. Edward and Alice have spoken highly about you."

I looked at Carlisle and then back at Edward who was nodding. "No way! I'm surprised every girl hasn't thrown themselves at you guys! I mean come on." I said in disbelief, using my free hand to wave up and down Edward and Carlisle.

Edward just smirked and let go of my hand as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well… I guess I do look amazing." He flipped his head back, causing a small strand of hair to fall away from his eyes. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him and then look at Carlisle who was giving his son a look of disbelief.

"Wow, Doctor Cullen. You sure raised an ego in that kid." I said, jabbing my thumb in Edward's direction.

Carlisle laughed, "I guess I did. And please, call me Carlisle."

"Oh! Yeah… Sorry Doc- Carlisle." I blushed. Wow. I keep screwing that up don't I? I noticed that only he calls me Isabella. Usually I hate when people call me that but the way he said it just sounded… Perfect. But then again, everything about him was perfect.

By the time we got everything signed and done, it was 9:30 and was exhausted. I could feel myself being shaken on the shoulder. I flinched away from the touch instinctively. The touch went away and I opened my eyes to see an angel with golden hair. I sighed and smiled. It hadn't been a dream. I looked around and noticed that I was curled up in Carlisle's jacket in the passenger seat.

"Sorry…" I mumbled as I blushed and handed him his jacket. I didn't take the chance of inhaling the scent from it incase he saw me. I would have died from embarrassment. But lord he was so gorgeous, smart, charming… And man those lips I wanted to- _Whoa! Stop it Bella! Think of Edward. Not his father you damn pervert._

Carlisle gave me a smile and held out his free hand as he held the jacket in the other. I blushed and took it as he helped me get out of his car and he didn't let go until we got to the front of the house. I was still drowsy from the pills Carlisle gave me before we left to deal with the awful headache.

I walked, well, more like stumbled, into the foyer and my eyes went wide as I looked around. "Whoa…" I said. I heard Edward chuckle behind me. I had forgotten he was even here.

"Isabella!" I heard from the other room and then I could see her come around the corner. She looked about the age as Carlisle and looked as if to be a mother. She must be Esme…

Instantly, I felt a pang of jealously and hate towards this woman who hadn't done anything to me. But it just bothered me knowing that _she _was _his_. I forced a smile as she beamed at me and wrapped me into a motherly hug.

I awkwardly hugged her back and took a small step back when she let me go. I turned my head to try to hide my yawn but Carlisle noticed.

"Tired, dear?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and blushed and he just gave me that grin I was getting use to.

"Oh! I'll bring you up some pizza and a soda okay?" Esme chimed in. I nodded and thanked her even though she wasn't my favorite person. _Stop it Bella! She is being nice to you and all you can do is treat her like crap because you have a stupid little crush on the hottie doctor. Real mature._

I mentally slapped myself while Carlisle led me up the stairs of this amazing house. "Your home is amazing." I commented breathlessly.

Carlisle looked over his shoulder at me and gave me a heart-stopping smile. I felt my heart melt as I blushed and looked down.

"Here is your room, Bella. Esme fixed it up while we were at the hospital. My room and study are right next to yours and Edwards's room is down the hall and to the left. Alice's and Jasper's is across from his and Emmett's and Rosalie's are right next to theirs." He said.

"Wha-? Wait a minute…" You don't care that your kids sleep in the same room together?" I asked and then realized what I had just asked. "I'm sorry. That was incredibly rude…"

I was surprised when he chuckled and went on to explain, "They are not related by blood and I can tell that they really love each other. As long as they use protection, I don't mind."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Come on Bella, let's get you ready for bed and then I will check your head before you go to bed." I nodded and then finally noticed the room for the first time. It was _huge_! There was a huge sleigh bed against the wall and it was a dark cherry wood. The rest of the furniture matched the same wood and the carpet of the room was at least four inches of pure fluff. Heck I would be fine sleeping on the floor!

I didn't realize that my mouth was open as I looked around the room, gapping at everything. Carlisle's velvet voice snapped me out of my gawking.

"You have your own personal bathroom right there and Alice took the liberty of setting your pajamas in the bathroom. I will wait here for you to change and do what you need to." He explained.

I nodded and went into the enormous bathroom. It was like a freaking Jacuzzi! I am _so_ taking a bubble bath before I leave here…

I looked at the counter and noticed a note on my clothes.

_Bella,_

_We ARE going shopping when your head is better. Trust me, you will thank me when you look sexier than you already are. _

_Love, _

_Alice_

P.S. I know you are ogling my Dad. HA!

Her P.S. made me blush more than I could even think. She noticed? Oh god, what if the other's noticed? I hope they don't tell Esme. Oh dear lord… What have I gotten myself into?

I quickly changed my clothes and threw the dirty ones into the hamper. I left my hair into my messy bun and walked out, trying to keep my shirt from handing too far off my shoulder. Maybe Alice was right. Maybe I needed some new clothes since my pants were threatening to fall off my hips. I quickly brushed my teeth, noticing all my toiletries were on the counter as well.

I tied the drawstring tighter as I walked out, turning off the light from the bathroom. I sighed as I hopped up on the bed and sat on the edge, my legs dangling off the side. The bed was pretty tall and I was a little afraid of falling off. Carlisle walked up to me and smiled as he held up his hands.

"I am going to check your head okay?" he said, all doctor serious again.

I smiled and nodded. Honestly, I couldn't wait until he touched me again. I don't know why but his touch always felt gentle and relaxing. I loved his cool skin against my warm flesh. It was different. Different from- _No. Don't think about it Bella. Just let it go._

Then I felt Carlisle's fingers rake through my hair. I sighed and relaxed under his touch. I closed my eyes and just savored the contact, knowing that it wouldn't last. It was probably a few minutes but it felt like seconds to me before he pulled back and said everything was fine.

I nodded and smiled as he explained for me to take the pills on the nightstand once every four hours. Then, Esme came up with a box of pizza and a couple of soda cans.

"I didn't know how much you wanted, so I just brought everything." Esme chimed.

I smiled thankfully at her, not realizing that I really was hungry. She set the pizza on the bed and I opened it to see a cheese and mushroom pizza. I already love this family. I grabbed a piece and finished it off in a few bites. I moaned in pleasure as I took the last bite and then took a sip of my Pepsi.

"Thank you so much!" I cried as I grabbed another piece. I went to take a bite before I looked around and noticed that they were just staring at me.

"Uh… Want some?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

Esme and Carlisle laughed. "No thank you dear. We just didn't know you were that hungry! I would have come up here sooner but Edward and I were talking." Esme said.

"Oh yeah… Where is Edward? Sleeping?" I asked, taking a giant bite of pizza.

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other as if silently communicating and I just looked back and forth at them. "Do I need to give you guys a private moment?" I asked, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

Carlisle looked at me and gave me a sheepish grin. "Oh, no Bella. You're fine. Edward is probably playing piano downstairs or listening to music." He patted my knee before continuing, "You should get some sleep."

I nodded and finished my second piece of pizza and took another gulp of my soda. Esme left the pizza on the dresser and said to just call her name if I needed anything. I nodded and thanked her.

Carlisle was the last to leave, "If you need anything Bella, and mean anything, you just come to my study okay? I will most likely be in there."

I nodded and gave him a soft smile that probably looked more like a shy smile. I felt a small blush pool in my cheeks as he grabbed my hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Good night, Isabella." He called.

"Good night, Carlisle." I yawned and once I closed my eyes, I was out once again.

A/N: I was not originally going to end it here but I am tired. And I have written seven pages in Point 8 font. So yeah. VERY NICE. Review and I shall post the next chapter either TONIGHT or tomorrow MORNING.

**-M**


	4. Nightmares

A/N: Okay, just so you people know, I do NOT! like the Twilight MOVIE. I hate it. The actors are ugly as hell. Well, except Riley. So I do NOT picture them like that. If you want to see how I think they SHOULD look, just go to my profile. There are links if you want them.

**-M**

BeautifulChapter Four: Nightmare

"_Phil please… Don't!" I cried as I struggled against his body over mine. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and it made me gag._

"_You can't do anything about it this time, Bella." He hissed, licking the side of my face. "I will finally have what is mine. No more playing hard to get!"_

_He smacked me in the face and I let out a scream. I was begging now. "Please! Stop! Please, Edward! Carlisle! Alice! Help me please, God, help me!"_

_I felt the tears stream down my face as he ripped open my clothes. But just before he could take away my innocence, I felt his breath on my face again, "WAKE UP!"_

My eyes snapped open and I bolted upright from the bed. I looked around and noticed Edward, Carlisle, and Alice were in the room I was staying in. I felt the sweat and tears roll down my face. I was breathing erratically and I could feel my heart pound out of my chest. I placed my hand over my heart as I broke out into sobs.

I threw myself at the first person who sat on the edge of the bed. I knew the scent all too well. I didn't care. I just buried my face in the crook of his neck as I sobbed it all out. His arms fell around my waist, softly moving up and down my back. I felt my heart rate slow so I could calm down I bulled away and looked up at Carlisle. I felt the blush on my face and his hand pushing away the hair that was plastered to my face from the tears. His cold hands felt amazing against my burning flesh. I sighed at his touch and had to keep myself from leaning into his touch.

Then, my eyes snapped to Edward and Alice. They looked like as if they would start crying.

"Bella, what the hell?" Edward asked. Warmth pooled in my cheeks and I looked down, pulling away from Carlisle and hugging my legs to my chest.

"I uh… It was just a dream." I whispered.

"No, Bella. That was a nightmare. What happened?" Edward pressed.

"Please Edward… I don't want to talk about it right now okay? I-" I sighed, "I will tell you about it one day. Just not tonight…"

I looked at him and he didn't look happy but he nodded. Alice came over and hugged me tightly. "What did I say?" I whispered, almost too afraid of the answer.

Carlisle spoke, "You kept screaming and I came in here to shake you awake. Then you called our names and that's when Edward and Alice came. You kept screaming for us to help you."

I blushed and looked down into my lap as I played with my fingers that suddenly became interesting. "I-I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to wake anyone."

Edward surprised me by kissing my forehead, "Don't worry about it, Bella. I was just playing piano anyway."

I gave him a smile, trying to hide my traitor blush as his lips left my forehead. "Well, we should let you get back to sleep." Carlisle said and went to stand. Before I could think, I reached for his hand and pulled him back.

"Wait!"

Edward, Alice and Carlisle all stopped and looked at me each with a different expression. Alice was shocked, Edward was amused and Carlisle was just well, curious.

"I-I mean," I paused and took a deep breath, squeezing Carlisle's hand, "Is there another place I can sleep? Maybe some where, where one of you will be for a little while longer? Just so I can fall back to sleep. It will keep the nightmares away."

I realized I was rambling so I stopped talking and looked at their reactions.

"Carlisle, you should take her to your study. I'll fix up the couch. You said you would be up late anyway." Alice chimed. I couldn't help but notice her wink at him. What is that about?

Carlisle nodded and smiled softly. "Is that fine with you, Isabella?" I nodded and smiled back at him, not finding any words because his smile made my heart jump in my throat.

"Well, I better go." Edward said and stepped out the room, "Night, Bella!" he called.

Before I could respond, Alice came bouncing in saying that the couch was all made up. I thanked them both.

Carlisle helped me off the bed as I slipped down and realized that I was still covered in sweat. I groaned in protest and he stopped to look at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and I swear I could see concern in his eyes.

"I hugged you and got your shirt all wet… Plus I am covered in sweat. I must look gross and I can't lay on your couch like that…" I explained.

He chuckled and thought for a moment, "Would it make you feel better if I gave you one of my shirts and sweatpants to sleep in? You can go to the bathroom and freshen up. I should change as well."

Its then that I noticed what he was wearing. He had on his black slacks from the hospital and a white long sleeve button up shirt that was not tucked in. I also noticed that his tie was loose as well as a few buttons from the top, teasing me with just a little peep show of his chest. I had to tare my eyes away from him to nod and try to hide the blush that was betraying me once again.

He came back a moment later with a white button down shirt and a pair of boxers. I blushed and he smiled sheepishly, "I apologize. Apparently all of my sweatpants are in the wash at the moment."

"Its okay." I blushed and grabbed the contents in his hand. He left the room and I went to the bathroom. I don't know why but it was a habit that when I had to undress, I always left a path. Tonight was no different.

Once I was stripped to my underwear, I grabbed a washcloth to freshen up. I looked at my face in the mirror. My cheeks were red but other than that I was pale. My hair was going crazy. I mentally groaned and turned on the sink. I ran my wet fingers through my hair to make it obey and put it back in a messy bun. Then I used the wet washcloth to wipe the sweat from my face and chest. I buttoned up the shirt and noticed just how big it was on me. It went down mid-thigh and if I pushed the cloth against me, I could see the faint color of my skin. I blushed but pulled the black cotton boxers on over my panties.

I picked up my trail of clothes and threw them into the hamper. I turned off the light and quietly as possible, made it out of my room. I tiptoed down the hall and into the only room that had a light on.

It was a giant room with a balcony behind Carlisle's desk. There were so many books! This was officially my favorite place in the house. The fireplace was lit and Carlisle was now wearing a wife beater and his own pair of black boxers. I was glad that he was reading a book and not looking at me practically drooling over his appearances. _Oh, come on Bella! The man is old enough to be your father!_

I knew my head was right but I seriously didn't care. He was gorgeous and caring and- _Oh god, I am so not going to be able to sleep with him here the whole night…_

I squeaked once I heard the book close. I blushed and looked away and noticed the couch against the wall.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle." I whispered.

"For what?" he asked, getting up from his chair and walking to me. "Does your head hurt?"

His and gently raised my chin with his finger and he was looking at the side of my head where the basketball hit me.

"No, no. Its not that…" I trailed off. He looked confused so I sighed and whispered, "I'm sorry that I uhh… Well, I am a hormonal teenager and well… I don't mean to stare…" I couldn't finish apologizing before I felt an intense blush creep up in my cheeks. I buried my face in my hands so I would have to look at him.

I was surprised when I heard him chuckle. "Bella, my dear, it is fine. To be honest, I didn't even notice."

I looked at him in disbelief, "What? Even Alice noticed!"

I covered my mouth before another stupid thing went flying out of it. He chuckled softly and shook his head. "Alice, huh? Well… Don't worry about it. You can look all you want. I really don't mind."

I laughed at that. Was he seriously giving me permission to ogle at him? "Come on now, Isabella. You should get some rest." I nodded and yawned, as he placed his hand on my back, leading me to the couch.

He pulled the blanket back and allowed me to get comfortable before tucking me in. A small blush appeared and I looked down at my hands that were clamped together over the blanket. I felt his hand pat mine.

"Good night, Isabella." He said as he walked back to his desk, picking his book back up.

I couldn't help but notice the title. _Pride and Prejudice_. I smiled and closed my eyes, "Good night, Carlisle."

❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤

"BELLA!"

I yelped as I jumped and fell off the couch. I was so glad there was four inches of fluff carpet under me. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, yawning.

"Bella, BELLA, _BELLA_!" Alice sung.

I groaned and opened my eyes. I saw a blur of a pixie. I yawned and glared at her, "What?" I snapped.

"Wake up! Esme made you breakfast!" She exclaimed happily. I hated her so much right now…

"Fine…" I grumbled. I planned to just crawl back onto the couch a sleep again once she left but then Emmett came into the room.

"Bella!" He boomed. I groaned and yelled, "FINE! I'M AWAKE!"

"Whoa… Not a morning person." Emmett laughed. I glared at him and Alice.

"I'm not even going to school am I?" they shook their heads, "Then why did you wake me?" I huffed.

"Dad said you needed to eat." I sighed and turned around to go back to bed when I felt Emmett's arms wrap around my waist.

"What the he-! Emmett! Put me DOWN!" I yelled as he threw me over his shoulder and started making his way down the steps. As he did, he bounced, causing my talking to sound funny. His booming laughter filled the house by the time to finally set me down in the stool against the island counter.

In front of me were waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. I looked over and saw Carlisle bring me a glass of orange juice and two pills.

"Sorry to have to wake you up Bella, but it is for your best interest." He argued.

I huffed as he put the pills in my hand and grumbled, "Yeah, yeah. I feel the love." I popped the pills in my mouth and chased it down with a gulp of orange juice.

I noticed everyone was in the kitchen now, watching me. It made me feel nervous. "Uh…" I started picking at my food, too weirded out to eat.

"TIME TO GO! COME ON! LET'S MOVE IT!" Rosalie hollered as she grabbed a set of keys and threw them at Edward.

"You're my hero, Rosalie." I said and she just laughed. Before they left, Alice gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Jasper patted my shoulder, Emmett gave me a giant bear hug, Rosalie gave me a smile, and Edward kissed my forehead.

"Bye, Bella!" they said in unison.

"Bye!" I called. I went back to eating and noticed that it was just Carlisle and I. He was reading the paper and I was feeling a little nervous.

"What are you reading?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

He looked up from the paper and smiled at me, "Just working on the crossword."

"Oh." I nodded and pushed back my half eaten food.

"I am stuck on one though. Can you help me?" he asked.

I nodded and got up to take the seat next to him. He set the paper down and I looked at it. He pointed to the one he was stuck on. "Another name for fate." I murmured as I took the pen from his hand.

I quickly wrote it down and then looked back up at him. He was looking at me with a smile. I felt a blush creep up into my cheeks and I quickly looked away as I whispered, "Destiny."

"Thank you, Isabella." He whispered. He was so close to my ear that I could feel his cool breath against my skin. I felt goose bumps rise on my arms.

"So uh… Where is Esme?" I asked, not really curious.

"She is out for the day. She said she would be back tonight by the time the kids came home." he said, finishing the rest of the crossword. I nodded in understanding and I soon became bored. I even forgot what I was wearing.

"Oh, well. I guess I should go take a shower and get dressed."

"Okay. I will be in my study when you are finished." He smiled. I smiled back and made my way back up the stairs, concentrating on not falling.

I grabbed some random clothes for the day and went into the bathroom, letting the shower heat up. I stripped down and got in, letting the warm water allow me to relax under its touch. I moaned in pleasure as my muscles relaxed.

Even when I was relaxed though, I couldn't help but think about the Cullen's. There was something seriously weird. They all the same skin, all incredibly cold… And they all even had the same eye color! They said they were adopted but they all have similar traits. I just couldn't place my finger on the answer. It was starting to give me a headache.

Maybe that was their secret? I know I have secrets and Edward is going to want some answers thanks to the nightmare I had last night. I sighed as I rinsed the shampoo and soap off my body and went back to thinking.

Maybe I should tell them my secret? They have a right to know considering I am keeping them all up at night. I don't usually trust people easily but the Cullen's are genuinely nice people. Sure they are quiet, but that's something I like about them. They're not fake. They are who they are. They don't care what other's think about them. Edward is a complete gentlemen and Alice well… Heck she is like that sister I never had. Emmett and Rosalie make me laugh. Jasper's voice makes me smile. And Esme… Well, she does act like a mother. But Carlisle… I don't even see him as a father. So far, I see him as someone I can rely on. He's healed me and comforted me. I am just scared that I will look like a stupid teenager swooning over the _hottie doctor_ in Forks. And I know that isn't me.

It hasn't even been an entire day and I already feel protective of the Cullen's. Some how I can tell that over these next few days, I am not going to want to go home.

**A/N: Okay. So there is your damn chapter haha. Carlisle's POV next time. Well, some of it. Hint; SCANDLE IN THE TOWN! Haha. Inside joke. I WANT MORE REVIEWS DAMMIT.**

**-M**


	5. Secrets

A/N: I am not sure I want to continue this story any further. Mostly because I am not getting enough REVIEWS.

**-M**

**Beautiful**

**Chapter Five: Secrets**

It had been three days at the Cullen's house and we had fallen into a routine. Alice and Emmett would wake me up while Rosalie made me breakfast and Carlisle read the paper. They would all give me the same goodbye every morning as they left for school, leaving Carlisle and I alone for the day. Esme would always be outside or in Port Angels. Not that I was complaining. I liked spending time with Carlisle.

During the day, Carlisle and I would be in his study. He would either fill out paper work or read and I would read or work on homework. Some times we would talk about different books and just have a light conversation. Mostly about Edward or Alice. Then I usually fell asleep because of the medicine and then wake up to Esme bringing me my dinner in bed. I would hang out with Alice and Rosalie or Edward and Emmett and Jasper a little before it got too late and I let them head to bed.

At night I would fall asleep but I still had nightmares, but instead of waking up to a room full of concerned eyes, I would just feel a pair of strong cold arms lift me from my bed and then lay me down on the familiar cushions of Carlisle's couch in the study.

It was my third day at the Cullen house, but Alice convinced Charlie to let me stay another night so I could have a slumber party with Alice and then go shopping with her and Rosalie in Seattle tomorrow since it was Saturday. I, all but willingly, agreed since Carlisle said the concussion should have subsided.

I was laying on the couch in Carlisle's study, reading a book of poetry from his vast collections as I waited patiently for the rest of the Cullen's to come home from school. I could hear the tapping of rain against the glass door from the balcony and the crackle of the fireplace. Every so often I could hear Carlisle turn a page in the book he was reading and I sighed contently. It was comfortable reading like this with him. But even as I tried to read the same poem for the eighth time, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder.

I often thought about Carlisle and then I would feel guilty because he had a wife and I was just being immature. I just didn't know why I was more drawn to him that the other Cullen's. They were all remarkably beautiful but Carlisle… Well, he was Carlisle. Perfect. A Greek God. And I was just Bella. Plain old boring, Isabella Swan. I had nothing on Esme.

I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind as I flipped the page and then heard a car door close. I instantly knew I had a brief moment to wait for impact. I sighed and set the book down, standing in front of the door with my arms wide open.

Being in the same house as Alice means you learn really quick. And just like I thought, Alice came rushing through the door, flying into my welcoming arms and giving me a tight hug. I laughed softly as I heard Carlisle chuckle behind us. She let me go and the talking instantly started.

"Come on Bella! I am going to do your hair, make-up, clothes, wax," she counted off on her fingers.

"_Whoa_!" I said raising my hands to silence her. My cheeks were red as I hissed at her, "I am _not_ waxing _anything_!"

I was all too aware of Carlisle standing behind us and this only made the embarrassment grow. "Daddy!" Alice chimed, "Isn't it normal for women to wax down there?"

I groaned and hid my face in my hands, not having the strength to actually look him in the eye. I heard him clear his throat, "Well, uh… Alice. You see, sometimes a woman- what I mean is. When a woman does such a thing, it can sometimes make it more pleasurable uh…"

I cut him off, "But I'm _not_ having sex!"

I covered my mouth to prevent any more blurting of my mouth. Alice giggled and sang, "But you just might!" I couldn't even look at Carlisle as he cleared his throat once again. Alice grabbed me by the elbow and led me out of the room as she skipped down stairs.

"Oh, hold on Alice." I said, pulling away, stopping in front of Edward's door.

"Bella, wa-!" Alice called but it was too late. I had opened Edward's bedroom door and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"What. The. _Hell_." I said clearly.

"Bella…" Edward began, his hands up as he got off the bed. I didn't care that he only had his boxers on and Esme was only wearing her bra and underwear. It pissed me off. _H-How could they? How could they do that to Carlisle? Oh shit! Carlisle!_

"Bella, you have to understand th-" I cut Edward off.

"No, _Edward_," I sneered his name, "_You_ need to understand!" I hissed. I was beyond pissed. "How the _hell_ can you do that to the man who loves you more than anything?" I yelled, getting into his face now.

His eyes turned black and then I saw Esme put her hand on Edward's shoulder. It only fueled the fire inside me.

"And _you_!" I pointed at Esme, "How can you do this to him?"

"Bella, nothing was going to happen-"

I cut her off, "_NOTHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN_? Edward has a freaking boner! I'm pretty sure _something_ was going to happen. I'm not that ignorant, Esme!"

Just then I sensed someone staring at me. I turned around to see Carlisle standing in the doorway. My heart broke.

"_Shit_." I cursed under my breath and went up to him slowly.

"Carlisle…" I began. His eyes snapped to mine, "I am _so_ sorry…" And that's when I lost it. I felt a sob escape my throat as I ran to him wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt his fingers run through my hair.

"Shh…" he whispered, "Why are you sorry, Isabella?"

"Well…" I sniffled and looked over my shoulder at Edward and Esme who were now completely dressed. "Yo-You're wife and s-son were-were…" 

I couldn't get the words out as I looked up at Carlisle and saw a look of hurt in his eyes. I heard him sigh and gently pick me up from under my arms. We were face to face and I tilted my head in confusion, blinking away the tears that were blurring my vision.

"We need to have a discussion." He breathed and I couldn't do anything but nod.

❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´❤

Carlisle's Point of View;

It broke my heart to see Isabella crying for me. Oh, if only she knew the truth. I had learned so much from her these past three days and I loved everything about her. She was sweet and intelligent. Someone I could really picture spending the rest of my existence with.

But what happened when she would grow old and die? Was I going to let her become like that? No. Maybe. Its up to her. But then again, now I had to explain to her our existence because Edward couldn't keep his needs in check. If I didn't know better, I would have guess he had planned this. Would she fear us and run? _Umm… Of course!_

Even in my thoughts I couldn't find hope for a better outcome. I sighed and carried her downstairs and the rest of the family followed. We went _our_ natural speed and once we hit the bottom stair, Isabella spoke up, "Whoa… Uh, what was _that_?"

I chuckled and set her down on the couch. She sat and I sat across from her on the love seat. Alice sat in Jasper's lap next to Bella, and Esme and Edward held hands while standing to my right. Rosalie and Emmett came over and sat to the free side of Bella, Rosalie mimicking Jasper and Alice's position on the couch.

Bella looked around at all of us and said, "So are you guys finally going to tell me what the big secret is with the family?"

That shocked everyone. I looked at her with wonder and everyone's eyes snapped to her. But she held her ground and crossed her arms in front of her chest and huffed even though there was a pink blush making its way to her cheeks.

"Now Bella," I began, gaining her full attention. I have her a smile and continued, "We are not like other people."

She tried to fight back a smile as the corner of her mouth twitched, "Yeah, I figured that out already."

"Well, first of all," Edward stepped in, "Esme is _mine_. She is married to _me_." He gave Bella a grin as he kissed the back of Esme's hand. Bella's face was confused and I nodded, "It's true."

Bella pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "Wait. So you're telling me that Edward is seventeen and married to a woman that is twice his age? Don't get me wrong, age to me doesn't matter. Bravo, Edward. She's hot. But _come on_!"

Emmett's booming laugh filled the room and the rest of the family chuckled at her statement. "That brings us to our next topic." I said.

"Bella, we're vampires." Alice chimed. "Way to be blunt, darlin'." Jasper spoke behind her.

Bella started laughing. Wait, laughing? "Uh… You okay, Bellsi Poo?" Emmett asked poking her arm.

_Bellsi Poo? Really Emmett?_ I thought. Edward just snorted.

"Wait, wait. Come on. Do you expect me to believe that?" She asked.

"Emmett!" Rosalie screeched as he pilled her up with one hand.

"See? We have super strength!"

"Steroids." Bella said as if it were obvious.

"What? Oh, whatever! Hater! You don't get muscles like this from that crap!" He flexed like he did in the hospital with Rosalie in his lap. She turned and smacked him up side the head.

"Bella, look at me." Edward chimed. She did as he said. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and came back in two seconds flat.

Bella's eyes became wide as saucers. Oh no…

"Oh my… Y-You're _vampires_?" She asked as she looked at all of us.

I was bracing her self to start screaming and to run out of the house but then all of a sudden I hear a sigh and her leaning back in the couch.

"Explain." She said simply.

She listened to every word. "First," I started holding up one finger, "The Volturi are the leaders of the vampire world. They enforce our laws and protect the secret of our existence."

"Second," Edward spoke up, "Our diet." We all looked at Isabella but she didn't seem phased.

"We hunt animals. My favorite is grizzly bears!" Emmett boomed. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. Bella's lips curled into a smile.

"But don't be too comfortable." Edward warned, "We are still attracted to human blood. Though animal blood takes an edge of the thirst, we are still never fully satisfied."

"Its okay. I trust you." Bella said, her smile never faultering. I couldn't help but look at her in such amazement. She was just a fragile human but her will and soul were stronger than any of ours…

"But I am the newest, Bella. I am still not use to it completely. I still have my slip ups." Jasper whispered. I would have thought that Bella missed what he said but she spoke up.

"That's okay Jasper. I have faith in you." She patted his knee and smiled at him. Suddenly I felt a wave of calm and appreciation fill the room.

"Whoa. What was that?" Bella asked looking at us.

"Oh! Yeah, some of us have special abilities." Alice chimed in.

"Like…?" Bella inquired.

"Well, I can see the future." Alice said proudly, "And Jazzy here is an empath! He can feel emotions and make others feel them as well."

She nodded her head in understanding and then looked at Jasper with sad eyes. "Oh Jasper…" She patted his hand.

Even for a three hundred year old vampire, this human was confusing me. "What?" Rosalie asked.

"It must be so hard on you Jasper." Bella said.

"What on Earth are you talking about, Bella?" Rosalie clarified.

"Well… Isn't bloodlust an emotion? So doesn't Jasper feel all of yours _and_ his all together?" Bella explained.

That never occurred to me before. But now that she says it, it does make sense. We all snapped our heads to Jasper. "Jazzy, is that true?" Alice said looking at him.

Jasper opened his mouth and then closed and as he sighed and nodded his head. I instantly felt guilt. Our whole family would treat him as the weak link when in fact he had the most strength.

"You are very strong Jasper. You should be proud." Bella added and squeezed his hand. Jasper smiled at Bella.

"She is right." I added. Jasper smiled and nodded at me.

"Okay, how the hell did she get so smart all of a sudden?" Rosalie asked. I could hear the laughter in her voice.

"I'm just observant I guess." Bella shrugged. "So anything else?"

"Well, Edward can read minds." Esme said. Instantly I heard Bella's heart rate increase and the color drain from her face.

"Whoa there, Bellsi Poo. I've seen corpses with more color than you!" Emmett joked. I

"Y-You can read minds? Oh, please Edward, I'm sorry for yelling at you and Esme, please just _don't_ tell anyone my thoughts, _please_!" Bella was pleading now and I could see the panic in her eyes.

"Bella, shh…" I said, "He can't read your mind."

Confusion flashed across her face, "But you just said-"

"You're the only exception." I said and smiled.

"And is pisses him off!" Emmett boomed.

"She isn't scared about our diet, but she is freaked out if someone can read her mind. No self-preservation." Jasper chuckled under Alice. That caused a blush out of Bella.

"And…" Rosalie said softly, "We aren't able to have children…"

Bella looked at her and whispered, "I'm sorry, Rosalie. You would have made a wonderful mother."

Rosalie looked at her shocked but a small smiled tugged on her lips. "If it makes you feel better, I can't have kids either." Bella added.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked. We were all curious now. A blush pooled in Bella's cheeks.

"Well, uh… That has something to do with _my_ secret." She said shyly, a frown pulling at her lips as she gently bit her bottom lip. God I loved it when she did that.

"About that Bella, when are you going to tell us about it?" Edward asked. I sent him a glare but he ignored me.

"Uh… I guess now is better than never. But is there any other basics I need to know about you guys?"

"We can't sleep or cry. We have super everything. We have heightened sense such as vision, smell, touch, and thought." Alice counted off.

"But the other night when I woke up from my nightmare, you looked like you had tears in your eyes." Bella said.

"Oh, that's venom. We have it in our mouth too!" Alice said opening her mouth wide for Bella to see. Bella looked inside.

"At least your breath smells nice." Bella chimed, "Even if you do have death spit."

Everyone laughed at that. "Oh, I love it! Death spit!" Emmett boomed.

"Oh, and Carlisle is the only one of us that doesn't have a mate." Alice whispered to Bella, even though we could hear her. Bella's cheeks flushed and I gave her a smile causing her to turn a shade darker.

"So. Your secret?" Edward proded.

Bella sighed and looked at me and I gave her a soft smile. She smiled back and stood up to pace the floor, probably thinking of how to start.

"Okay. It all started when I was eight." She began and looked around. Once she knew we weren't going to interrupt her, she continued with a sigh, "My parents split and I was living with my Mom and Phil. When we moved to Arizona near his family, we were really dependant on his parents. He was adopted along with a couple of other siblings."

She took a deep breath and continued, "Well, one day a big kid was getting off of the bus at the junior high school and he accidentally hit me on the back of my head with his instrument. It hurt but it was nothing more than a bump. I cried and just wanted to go home. So when I got to the elementary school they called everyone but no one could come get me except Phil's father, Mike."

She gulped and I felt a sense of calm wash over us. She smiled at Jasper and he just nodded his head, giving her an encouraging smile. I was trying to keep my emotions in check but I could feel the anger and distress start to rise within me.

"Long story short, he was letting me sit in his chair in the living room and when I did, he got on his knees in front of me and slipped his fingers down my pants and panties… He told me how he wished he could," She took a deep breath and I could smell the salt of her tears as a single tear ran down her cheek, "how he could make love to me." She whispered. I felt a growl rise in everyone and Bella looked around.

The anger in my rose and I had to grind my teeth to keep my cool. I wanted nothing more than to pick her up and comfort her. But I didn't want to scare her. She wasn't mine. Yet. I would wait. But I wanted my Isabella.

"You guys are starting to sound more like werewolves rather than vampires." She joked as she sniffed and quickly wiped away her tear.

"I'm going to kill him." Emmett growled.

Bella laughed, "Don't worry. I already went to court. He's a registered sex offender." Emmett smiled softly.

"That was very brave of you, Bella." Alice said softly. A sense of pride filled the room and Bella looked at Jasper again with thanks.

"Then why can't you have kids?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, when I told me mom about Mike, I had to get a physical. When they… checked me. They noticed that something wasn't right with my ovaries. I just doesn't produce what I need to have them."

"But what about Phil?" Edward asked.

"What about him?" Bella snapped. We were taken back by this and Bella sighed.

"Sorry… I should have guessed you would realize that there is more than just Mike." She sighed and paced the floor even more.

"Once when we were taking a trip to North Carolina, we shared a hotel room. He was drunk and he just… Touched me. It made me uncomfortable so I hid in the closet until he fell asleep. I didn't think much of it. I mean, like, he was drunk but I don't think he would do it again."

She sighed and Jasper snapped at her, "Don't _ever_ blame yourself, Isabella Swan." Her tiny frame jumped and ran straight into me.

She hopped into my lap and moved my arms to shield her. Emmett started laughing, "Ha! Jasper scared you."

Bella glared at him, "Did not!"

"Really?" he scuffed.

"I was just… Shocked! Jasper is like… A bunny." She smiled as she said it.

Alice and Emmett were laughing so hard it made me glad to know they couldn't breath. Jasper huffed as he sent a wave of calm throughout the room again.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her in my lap as she looked at everyone, pulling her against my chest.

"Go on with the story, Isabella." I whispered in her ear. She blushed but continued, "Well, uh… Then we were in the pool one night and he was getting pretty drunk. So I went to bed early. He said he couldn't sleep and honestly neither could I."

Her hands rested on my hands that lay over her flat warm stomach. She squeezed them gently before continuing, "And we decided to watch a movie. It wasn't something that was new to us. We did it quite often. But then I fell asleep and woke up to him forcing me to… Perform oral sex." She whispered the last part out.

I was furious. How could some one hurt Bella like that? Its no wonder why she is afraid of people in general! If I could cry, I would be weeping for Isabella. She was confused and afraid to trust. She had every right to be. But I was going to make it so she would trust me. I had to. I loved her.

"Isabella," I whispered in her ear. She turned her head to look at me and I saw the tears stain her cheeks. I used my thumbs to catch one as I said, "You are already considered family. We will do anything to protect you.

"Aw GROSS! ALICE!" Bella yelled. I didn't notice that Alice had come up to Bella and I and licked her cheek, tasting her tears.

"What?" She said innocently.

"I don't want your death spit all over my face!" Bella whined and wiped the cheek Alice licked. I chuckled and I was a little jealous that Alice got to do that.

"So what did I taste like?" Bella asked, still wiping her cheek.

"Very sweet! Kind of like strawberries." Alice chimed.

"Really?" Bella asked. I was actually curious too so without hesitation, I licked Bella's other cheek.

I heard her gasp at my actions. "She's right. Very sweet." I said softly.

"Hey! You didn't yell at _him_!" Alice whined.

"I don't mind his death spit!" Bella shot back, a blush on her cheeks.

Alice giggled and chimed, "Oh, Bella, Bella! I know something you don't!"

"No duh!" She said and continued to mumble under her breath, "Stupid future telling vampire…"

I was surprised that Bella didn't mind me being so close to her. Not that I was complaining. Her warm and scent were simply intoxicating to me and I loved every moment I got with her. I just couldn't wait until the day I could call her mine.

**A/N: Well, that is the end of this chapter. Review and I will have Carlisle lick your cheek. ;)**

**-M**


End file.
